Black Balloon
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Cheyenne, Dean and Sam have been best friends since early childhood but drifted apart when Cheyenne stopped hunting in her late teens. When Sam's injured and winds up in the hospital Dean and Cheyenne meet again.
1. Smooth

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob, Russ and all others you do not know_

_I honestly have no idea where the thought for this story came from. I personally blame it on the heat, it was (seriously) 108 degrees today. But I actually like where this story is going to go. I have a lot of chapters already planned out and mostly written up in my head. HaHa. But yeah, I hope you enjoy it as much as I am!_

_And yes, the story title is "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls. (What can I say? I love that song)_

Cheyenne, Dean and Sam have been best friends since early childhood but drifted apart when Cheyenne stopped hunting in her late teens. When Sam's injured and winds up in the hospital Dean and Cheyenne meet again.

* * *

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face as Sam lay in the hospital bed in front of him. Sam had fallen through the floor of an old house they were casing and ended up on the cement floor in the basement, his right leg was really messed up seeing how it was broken in 4 different places. The doctor had told Dean that they had to do surgery on it to even try to repair it, which was no guarantee, but they had to wait a few days to make sure no infection got in before they opened the leg back up.

So here Dean stood, leaning against the wall and staring at his baby brother who was knocked out from all the drugs the doctors pushed into him. Dean was dead tired but he couldn't sleep even if he tried, he was too wired on worrying about Sammy.

Letting his roll back and hit the wall with a dull _thunk_ Dean closed his eyes. Just as he started to relax against the wall his eyes shot open as, "Cheyenne Comfort, you're being paged to room 382. Cheyenne Comfort room 382."

As soon as Dean seen blonde hair rush past the door of Sam's room he scrambled to the doorway. He peeked out leaning a bit as he did so, so he could see into the room next to Sam's.

"Mr. Harbor, in again?" The blonde, whose back was turned to Dean, asked the old man, smile evident in her voice. "What is it? Third time since Wednesday?"

The old man let out a smoker's chuckle. "Well you know me, just can't stay away from the pretty nurses."

"Listen Buddy, if you wanna take me out all you have to do is ask. No more winding up in the hospital, got it?"

Mr. Harbor smiled and nodded. "Well I would, but this is the only way to see you without the Mrs getting suspicious."

The blonde laughed and shook her head. "I happen to like Betty, Al. But what I can do is have you stop by for some home made apple dumplings. How 'bout it?"

"I think that sounds great. You're apple dumplings are the greatest thing since buttered bread if you ask me."

"Well that's good, I believe you're quite _fond_ of the buttered bread, are you not?" She said with a pointed tone.

"I watch my cholesterol just fine, Sweetie." Mr. Harbor smiled and patted her hand.

Dean leaned out further to try and get a better look at the woman, expecting the door frame to be longer and winded up falling forward, his hands reaching out to grab the small lunch cart to try and steady himself only to bring the trays down with him.

Cheyenne whipped around at hearing the loud clatter coming from the hall behind her, her nurse instincts kicking in as she hurried to the door.

Pushing away a few trays that had landed on his head she checked for any markings. "You okay? Sounded like you went down pretty hard."

Dean cursed himself for looking like, well _Sammy_, in front of a girl. Looking up at the woman checking him his mouth fell agape.

"_Cheyenne_." Was what came out.

Cheyenne stared at him for a bit with a quirked brow then it finally hit her. "Dean! Wow, you look good. _Really _good."

Dean felt himself smirk as they stood. "Really?"

"Yeah." Cheyenne nodded with a goofy smile. "You finally grew into your ears. They totally fit you now!"

With his smirk falling he scratched behind his ear as he tried to think of something to say.

"So what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Cheyenne started to check him over again only to have him let out a giggle when she felt around his ribs.

"Stop." He said in a quiet whine. Smoothing his hands down the front of his shirt and cocked his head toward Sam's room. "Nah, I'm fine. It's Sammy."

"Sam? What's wrong with Sam? What happened?" Cheyenne hurried into the room and felt her heart sink at the sight of Sam. "What happened?"

Stopping beside her Dean looked out the doorway then back to Sam. "We were casing a house when the floorboards gave way under him and he landed on the basement floor."

Cheyenne checked Sam over then picked up his chart and started reading it as she sat on the side of Sam's bed. "I didn't see all that much wrong, felt like a broken rib or two, he's lucky to come out of this with only a broken leg and messed up ribs."

Dean nodded and got a good look at Cheyenne, she didn't look any different only a bit more mature than the last time they'd seen one another.

"It says his operation is Sunday. Where are you staying until and after he gets out?" She asked as she placed his chart back and stood up.

"Rodeo Motel." Dean shrugged then smirked. "It's pretty cool. Got these Magic Fingers. Man, gotta love those things."

"Magic Fingers?" Cheyenne arched a brow. "You know what, I don't wanna know."

Dean smirked again. "No, no. Trust me, they're awesome. It massages you from the outside in."

Cheyenne placed her hand over his mouth to try and shut him up as he went on, "I think you might enjoy it. Get you all happy inside."

"_Dean_." Cheyenne exclaimed.

"That's it. Say my name again baby." Dean moaned out around her hand.

Cheyenne pinched Dean's side and rolled her eyes. "Same old Dean."

"Would you want me any other way?" Dean asked, hands splayed out.

"Absolutely not. It's good to see you Dean." Cheyenne hugged him close. "Wish it wasn't on _these_ terms though."

Dean nodded against Cheyenne's head as he held her close. "Yeah."

"Let me go discharge Mr. Harbor then I'll be right back." Not waiting for him to reply she hurried out of the room and next door.

Dean let out a laugh at hearing the old man flirting with Cheyenne through the walls. About twenty minutes later Cheyenne was back only to find Dean asleep in one of the chairs in the room with his head resting back against the wall.

"Cheyenne," Dr. Burke smiled as he walked into the room. "hey. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." She smiled.

"How's that little guy doing?" He asked as he scribbled some notes on Sam's chart.

"Amazing. He's actually sleeping through the night already, only time he gets up is for his feedings." Cheyenne watched as he gave a quick examine to Sam's leg then go over to Dean and pat him on the shoulder.

"All right Dean, sorry to say it, but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow at 10." Dr. Burke told him softly.

Dean sighed as he stared at his brother. He _really_hated the thought of leaving Sam, but he also really hated the thought of getting kicked out of the hospital for not obeying the rules. "Yeah, okay."

Dr. Burke shook his hand as he told him, "I'll see you tomorrow." then left the room.

"Okie Dokie, Deano. Come one, you're staying at my place." Cheyenne told him as he followed her out into the hall.

"Chey, you don't--"

"No more Rodeo Motel. I live at 1538 Peach Street, it's not hard to find, there's a spare key to the house in the ceramic frogs mouth on the steps by the flower pot, let yourself in. Go get your things. I have to punch out, I'll meet you at my place." Cheyenne left without waiting for him to respond.

Sighing, Dean walked to the parking lot and headed to get his things. Getting out Dean looked around the neighborhood. Cheyenne lived in the freaking suburbs.

Dean cautiously walked into the living room, his brows immediately shooting up at seeing a play pen and a small swing in the corner of the room. He tossed his leather jacket onto the arm of the couch and plopped himself down, jerking his bottom up off the couch as a squeaking sound filled his ears. Reaching underneath him he grabbed something soft and plopped himself back down as he examined the rubber duck.

"Dean?" Cheyenne's voice filled the house.

"Living room." He called to her.

When she entered Dean felt the air leave his lungs. There stood Cheyenne holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Sorry it took me so long. Had a small mishap at the daycare." She apologized and placed the diaper bag onto the coffee table.

"That's a baby." Dean pointed to her arms. _Smooth one, Dean_. He mentally smacked himself.

Cheyenne choked back her giggle as she nodded. "Yeah. It is."

"Where'd you get the baby?" He asked. Another smack.

"Sex." She told him as she gently laid Jacob in the small play pen.

"_You_ had _sex_? My Dad's innocent and pure Cheyenne had _sex_?" Dean's brows shot up again. "_Damn it, just smack yourself again!_"

"I'm sorry?" Cheyenne pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Sorry." Dean blushed crimson. "I was supposed to think that."

"_Okay_." She smiled. "I'm gonna make dinner. Ham Pot Pie good?"

Dean nodded then smacked himself on the forehead once she was out of the room.

"Smooth Dean, _real_ smooth."

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Grins and Giggles

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob, Russ and all others you do not know_

* * *

Cheyenne smiled as she passed the living room quietly not wanting to wake Dean since he had been up most of the night worrying about Sam possibly waking without him there.

Dean stirred as he slept peacefully on the couch in Cheyenne's living room, having fallen asleep earlier that morning while watching an old horror flick on TV. His eyes slowly started to open as the sound of Brahms Lullaby drifted softly into his ears. Once his eyes adjusted to the late morning sunlight shinning through the windows he caught sight of the small swing a few feet from him, Cheyenne's baby sleeping in it as it slowly swung back and forth with the the tune of Brahms Lullaby playing from it.

Standing up slowly he went to make his way to the kitchen only to trip on his boots he had thrown on the floor, he caught himself by grabbing onto the coffee table followed by a few not so quiet curse words causing the baby to start letting out a few whimpers.

"No, no, no, no, no." Dean whispered quickly and made his way over to the swing. He reached down and lifted the baby from the swing and cradled him in his arms. "Shh, shh. You're okay. It's okay."

Jacob stopped whimpering and opened his eyes causing Dean to smile down at the unfocused eyes that stared up at him. Raising his arms up higher so the baby could get a better look at him he started to make faces, Jacob smiling and stretching his arms.

"Hey there, little guy." Dean softly bounced causing Jacob to smile more.

"Dean, I'm makin--" Cheyenne stopped mid sentence and smiled. "Got a soft spot for Jakey?"

Dean turned and sent a smile Cheyenne's way. "Can't help it, I took care of Sammy when he was a baby. Guess babies remind me of him when he was little."

Cheyenne nodded and sat on the arm of the couch.

"So how old's the little guy?" He went from bouncing to swaying the baby in his arms.

"He's just a little over 6 weeks." She smiled as she ran her finger along Jacob's toes. "I'm gonna make some breakfast, could you please watch him for me?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded and sat down on the couch then adjusted Jacob so he was laying on his chest. "We'll be fine."

Cheyenne nodded but bit her lip. "You sure? You know what, never mind. I can just take him into the kitchen with me."

"Chey, we'll be fine. We'll kick back, have a couple beers, flip to Playboy. It'll be fun." He smirked and put his feet up onto the coffee table.

Cheyenne flicked him on the back of the head then headed back into the kitchen.

--

"You sure Jake's fine? I mean, that daycare looked a bit shady to me." Dean told Cheyenne as they walked into the hospital the day of Sam's surgery.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Cheyenne shook her head with a serious look on her face. "That rainbow on the wall? Totally giving me the stink eye."

Dean broke out into a smile and bumped shoulders with his best friend.

"Hey Dr. Burke. How'd it go?" Cheyenne asked as she and Dean walked into Sam's room.

"Surgery went perfect." Dr. Burke told Dean, smiling when the young man let out a sigh of relief. "Every thing's fine. I'd just like to keep him a few more days, then he can be sent home. But not too much activity, I'd like him to be on bed rest for at least 4 weeks, then bring him back and we'll check his leg then go from there. He should be waking up within the next twenty minutes."

Dean nodded and shook hands with the doctor.

"Spend some time with him when he finally wakes, then go out. Have some fun tonight, Dean." Cheyenne smiled and rubbed his back.

Dean nodded again and sat in the chair beside Sam's bed.

"I've gotta start my shift. Check in with me before you leave, okay?" She asked as she headed for the doorway.

"Yeah." Dean smiled and sat back in his chair, finally able to relax around Sam now.

"I'm gonna head out."

Cheyenne let out a little yelp from her crouched down position in one of the medical supply closets, jumping up she clutched her chest. At Dean's snicker she turned around and smacked his arm.

"Jesus Dean." Cheyenne said, shooting him a dirty look as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"It's just 'Dean' now. Jesus just didn't seem to work." Dean grinned at her eye roll and leaned against the doorjam as she went back to gathering some supplies.

"How's Sam? Talk to him?" She asked as she stood back up and faced him, medical supplies in hand.

He nodded and stretched his arms out forward. "He's doing better. Talked for a good bit, but he started getting drowsy. Decided to let him rest up and head out for a few beers. Nearest bar?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Gold Star's about 2 miles up the street on the right. Moonlight is just down the block, but that's more of the 'Teen Sneak In', Gold Star's more you're thing, trust me."

"God I hate those damn kind of bars. Thanks."

"No problem, just didn't want to get a call at four in the morning saying you're doing 5 to 10 for molesting a minor." Cheyenne grinned.

"Chey, Chey." Dean shook his head, smirk gracing his lips. "You know the only minor I ever went after was you."

Cheyenne laughed and headed out of the room with Dean following. "Don't you know just how to make a girl feel special."

Dean grinned and winked. "Special, worn out, _happy_..." He stopped when Cheyenne clamped her hand over his mouth as an elderly woman walked by.

"I have to go. _Try_ to behave yourself, Mister." Cheyenne smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then went back to the Nurses Station.

"Are you trying to get fresh with my woman?" Mr. Harbor asked with a smile as he came up behind Dean.

Dean jumped and turned to face Al Harbor. "What? No. We've been friends since childhood."

Mr. Harbor nodded and smiled then started to walk away. "Remind her about my Apple Dumplings for me."

Cheyenne had elderly men after her. He's _never_ going to let her live _that_ down.

Dean snorted with laughter and headed out to the parking lot.

--

Cheyenne sat up in bed at the sound of keys jingling. Her hunter skills never actually stopping when she quit hunting. And now with being a new mother she was on top of her game.

She hurried down the stairs and sighed with relief at seeing it was just Dean trying to get in the house.

Opening the door she went to say something to Dean only to have him fall to the floor from leaning against the door when she opened it.

"Dean!" Cheyenne cringed and bent down to him. "I'm so sorry, you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Dean let out a dirty giggle and winked, making Cheyenne roll her and hide her smile eyes at Dean's drunken behaviour.

"Okay Big Boy, let's get you up." Cheyenne grunted as she helped Dean off the floor, him giving another dirty giggle.

"That's a little hard in _this _town." Dean told her. "Why is it all the women in this town look like George Lopez with breasts?"

Cheyenne arched a brow and contemplated dropping him. "I look like George Lopez with breasts?"

Dean shook his head, smirk working its way onto his face. "_You_ look--You're like..._Hot_."

Cheyenne laughed and helped him onto the couch. "Stay right there, I'm gonna make you some coffee."

Dean watched her leave the room then let out a giggle, Cheyenne shaking her head at hearing it in the kitchen.

After the coffee had finished brewing she headed back into the living room to find Dean stripped down to his boxers and splayed out on the couch, lying on his stomach.

Poking his butt with her foot a few times he finally awoke and looked up at her, eyes squinted.

"Here," Cheyenne tried to hold in her laughter. "drink this and take the Advil."

Dean sat up and took the coffee and two pills then laid back down onto his stomach.

"Get some sleep." Cheyenne ran her hand over his head. "Night, Dean."

"Hmm." He mumbled in reply.

Cheyenne smiled and shook her head, heading back up to her bedroom. _Same old Dean_.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Guys and Grease

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob, Russ and all others you do not know_

_Sorry, this one isn't as long as the others. But I promise next one will be longer. And, probably another chapter out tonight._

* * *

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Cheyenne greeted as she walked into his room a few days later.

Sam just gave her a look of confusion and stared blankly at her.

"Oh no way." Cheyenne smiled as she stood at the foot of his bed. "You're telling me _Dean_ can remember me, yet _you_can't? Where'd my Samster go?"

Sam's jaw fell open as he finally realized who she was followed by a deep blush splotching onto his cheeks. "Cheyenne?"

"_There's_ my Sammy." She grinned, walking around and handing him a clipboard. "I need you to sign this form so I can pick up your pain killers on the way home."

"Home?" Sam rose a brow.

Nodding she took the clipboard back after he signed the papers. "Dean has actually agreed to you guys staying at my house till you're healed enough to at least get back on the road."

"Where is Dean anyway?" Sam asked as Cheyenne started to remove the IV from his arm.

"He's at the house." She laughed and shook her head. "Jacob's watching him."

"Jacob?" He asked, getting a horrified look on his face when Cheyenne laid a pair of his sweatpants on the bed. "What are you doing?"

Cheyenne looked up through her bangs and arched a brow. "What?"

"No, no." He tried to pull the covers back over him as she pulled them away. "I can get them on myself."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"That was on a dare...it doesn't count." Sam told her, pout forming on his lips causing Cheyenne to laugh softly.

Throwing the blankets off to the side again this time Sam didn't fight and let Cheyenne help him turn to the side, gently setting his legs down.

"Okay, no more pouting. You're my last patient of the day, as soon as we get your pants on we can leave. So no more playing around." Cheyenne told him firmly.

Sam blushed deep crimson and looked at the wall to his left as Cheyenne knelt down and gently pulled the pant leg up over his cast then stood and tugged them up over his hips.

Grabbing a t-shirt of his that Cheyenne had laid on the bed, Sam tried to pull it on only to groan when he felt the burning pain in his ribs. When he looked up Cheyenne stood there, small smile on her face.

"Would you like some help or are you going to pout about _that_ too?" She gave a soft smile when Sam handed her the shirt.

Lifting his arms above his head he felt like a fricking 4 year old being dressed by his Mom.

"All right, ready?" Cheyenne asked, handing him crutches.

Sam sighed as he stared evilly at the crutches. "Yeah. Let's go."

--

"Dean?" Cheyenne called as she let the front door swing open so she could help Sam in. "How'd it go today? Jakey still alive?"

"Ha. Ha." Came Dean's muffled response as he made his way from the living room.

Sam's jaw dropped at the sight of Dean holding a baby.

"That's a baby." Sam said pointing at the infant sleeping in Dean's arms, accidentally dropping his right crutch onto the hardwood floor.

"Damn it Sam, I just got him to sleep." Dean whispered harshly, softly rocking side to side as Jacob started whimpering.

"Okay, you know what. I expected that from _him_." Cheyenne told Sam, pointing in Dean's direction. "But seriously, I thought you at least paid attention in school."

"Dean's not like, the Dad or anything is he?" Sam asked cautiously.

Cheyenne laughed and shook her head, Dean frowning. "God no. Jacob's dad didn't want to be a dad and took off, so it's just Jakey and me."

Sam blushed and nodded. "Sorry."

"That's why Jake's dad isn't here? He just left you?" Dean asked, anger in his eyes.

"Dean, it's fine. Jacob and I are completely fine." Cheyenne smiled and helped Sam into the living room and onto the couch. "I'll get you some water so you can take your pain meds."

Dean watched as she left the room then turned to Sam.

"How're feeling?" He asked quietly as he sat down beside him.

"Better. A little pain, but better." Sam smiled and looked at the now awake baby in his brothers arms.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Dean asked when he noticed his brother looking at Jacob.

Sam shook his head quickly. "I don't think Cheyenne wants me holding her baby. I mean, what if I drop him or something?"

Dean laughed and gently placed Jacob in Sam's arms. "Careful, support his head. See, you're doing fine."

"Don't drop my baby." Cheyenne said coming back into the room, water and pain meds in hand.

Sam looked up, his jaw dropping. "How come you trust Dean to be _alone_ with your baby yet you can't even trust me to _hold_ him?"

"Well, Dean knows how to take care of a baby, he did you. Plus, after 36 hours of labor, and then actually giving birth, the kid's lucky he's not in bubble wrap." Cheyenne shrugged.

"Holy shit. 36 _hours_??" Dean's brows shot up then he looked at Jacob. "Jesus kid, didn't make it easy on your Mom, did you?"

Jacob smiled and reached his small hands up to Dean, smiling bigger when Dean took him back from Sam and cradled him in his arms.

"I should get you under the hood of the Impala with me, grease you up, get motor oil everywhere. Think Mommy would like that, huh?" Dean grinned and softly tickled Jacob's tummy.

"Uh, I don't think so Dean." Cheyenne frowned as she sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I like Jakey clean and his baby fresh smell."

Dean shook his head at Jacob. "Don't listen to Mommy, Jake. She likes it when guys work on cars, especially when they have grease all over them."

"I do not!" Cheyenne gasped and smacked Dean's shin.

"Zachary Alexander." Dean stated.

"That's different, I was 15, he had a Challenger and he was hot." Cheyenne retorted then smacked herself on the forehead when Dean grinned. "Don't--"

Dean smirked and went to say something only to have Cheyenne cut him off.

"Don't start." She smacked his knee.

"I'll get you under the hood with me, trust me, the chicks _love _it." Dean smiled down Jacob, who was smiling and staring like he knew what he meant.

"Chicken and waffles okay for dinner?" Cheyenne asked as she stood, at Dean and Sam's nods she headed into the kitchen.

"Here, I gotta take a leak." Dean said as he placed Jacob back into Sam's arms and stood.

"Don't drop my baby!" Came Cheyenne's voice from the kitchen, Dean snorting with laughter as he headed to the bathroom.

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob, Russ and all others you do not know_

_Okie Dokie, so this chapter is a little longer than the other one. Yay. HaHa. _

_This chapter is dedicated to: Sammyluvr83, Hero Lilly, and Mollieclarke. Thank you guys so much for your reviews!_

* * *

Sighing as Jacob's cries drifted through the baby monitor Cheyenne tossed the blankets to the side and climbed from her bed, across the hall and into the nursery.

"Hey baby." She cooed softly, picking him up and cradling him to her. "What's wrong, hungry?"

Once in the kitchen Cheyenne sung quietly as she swayed Jacob in her arms while the bottle of breast milk heated.

"Isty Bisty Spider?" Dean asked disgusted as he walked into the kitchen, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Cheyenne asked, turning to face him as she leaned back against the counter.

"Heard that God awful song." Dean told her.

Cheyenne frowned and glared at him. "I sing pretty fricking well, Dean."

"Never said you couldn't. But the person that wrote that _song_ needs to be shot." Dean told her, walking over and taking Jacob from her arms, cradling him in his own arms.

The beep of the timer going off stopped Cheyenne from her eye roll. Grabbing the bottle from the microwave and testing it on her wrist she handed it to Dean and watched Jacob start eating as he stared up at Dean.

"All right, kid. It's time you start listening to _real_ music before you're messed up for life." Dean muttered to Jacob, causing the baby to smile around the nipple of the bottle.

Heading into the living room, Dean started to sing Sweet Child O' Mine. Cheyenne smacking her forehead as she rolled her eyes and followed him into the living room.

"Dean, you do realize that song just doesn't work for _him_? You seriously aren't gonna sing that to him are you??" Cheyenne scrunched up her nose as she sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm not singing it _to _him, I'm singing it _for _him. Just so he can start getting a taste of actual music. Now, shh and let me continue." Dean told her then went back to singing.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes but smiled at him as he sang to Jacob.

An hour later Jacob was still awake but fussing and Dean was starting to get cranky himself.

"Dean, just go to bed, I've got him." Cheyenne told him as she held Jacob to her and flipped through a few baby books to see what she could do to calm Jacob.

Shaking his head Dean reached out for Jacob, Cheyenne sighing and passing the fussing baby to him.

"And I swear to God, if you sing Tush to him, I will not hesitate to beat your ass Dean." Cheyenne warned and went back to flipping through the books.

"Got anything yet?" Dean asked as he bounced Jacob softly.

Cheyenne worried her lip and read over the page. "This one says that sometimes if the Dad rests the baby on his chest, skin-to-skin, the baby usually falls asleep within 15 to 20 minutes."

Dean nodded and handed the baby back to Cheyenne so he could remove his t-shirt.

Tossing his shirt to the floor Dean laid down on the couch and held his arms out for Cheyenne to place the baby in his hands. Dean laid Jacob on his chest and watched as the fussing soon slowed to a stop and Jacob's eyes slowly closed as his breathing evened out.

Cheyenne smiled and blinked her sleepy eyes a few times, Dean noticing and saying, "I got him, go to bed."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice tired.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "I'll crash here with him. We'll be fine."

Cheyenne smiled softly as she leaned over and pressed a few kisses to Jacob's head as she ran her hand over his back, then moved up and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead and whispered, "Get some sleep."

Nodding, Dean ran his hand in soothing motions over Jacob's back as he fell asleep as well.

--

Cheyenne awoke the following morning to the sound of something falling followed by Sam cursing from the guest room downstairs.

"You okay?" Cheyenne asked once she got to his room.

"Sorry." Sam blushed as he pulled on a pair of sweats. "I didn't wake Jacob, did I?"

"No." She smiled and shook her head walking into the room and helping him back into bed. "Now, no more getting out of this bed unless it's okay with me or Dean, got it?"

Sam exhaled loudly through his nose and nodded. "Fine."

"Would you like some breakfast? I can make you eggs, pancakes, waffles. Whatever you want." Cheyenne told him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Can I have some chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked eyes wide.

"Sure." Cheyenne laughed at his childlike behaviour. "I'll be in soon with your breakfast, sit tight."

Sam nodded and grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned the TV on.

"Dean." Cheyenne said as she sat on the edge of the couch. "Dean."

"Hmm?" He grunted out.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked, reaching to lift Jacob off his chest only to have Dean smack her hands away.

Peeking his eyes open at Cheyenne Dean nodded and snuggled Jacob closer into him. "Yeah."

"Want me to put Jakey in the swing?" She asked reaching for him again only to have Dean smack her hands away again.

"No." He shook his head. "We're good."

Cheyenne nodded and went to leave the room, Dean's voice stopping her.

"Wait, can you hand me the remote?" Dean smiled and showed that he couldn't reach it from his place on the couch.

Rolling her eyes, Cheyenne walked back over and handed the remote control to him then went to leave the room.

"And can you get me some coffee? And a bottle for Jake?" Dean smiled innocently when Cheyenne turned around and shot daggers at him.

Cheyenne bit the inside of her cheek and forced a smile as she stocked off to the kitchen, Dean grinning and rubbing Jacob's back.

"Lesson number 1, How To Annoy Mommy." Dean whispered to Jacob as he turned on the TV. "You're on your way to becoming a man, Jake."

--

Walking past the living room Cheyenne arched her brow at no sign of Dean or Jacob, so placing the laundry basket on the floor Cheyenne walked down the hall to Sam's room and knocked on the door softly.

"No, Dean. No sign of Cheyenne yet." Sam's voice called out.

Cheyenne pursed her lips and pushed the door the rest of the way open. "Excuse me?"

Sam let out a small yelp and stared at Cheyenne with wide eyes. "Uh, nothing?"

"Samuel Winchester, where's my son and your brother?" Cheyenne asked stomping over to him.

"I promised not to say." Sam said defiantly.

"Oh, I understand. Brother code." Cheyenne nodded, then grabbed his index finger and pulled it back as she held onto his hand. "I will pull it out of socket, Sam. Tell me where he's at."

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "You wouldn't. You don't have it in you."

Cheyenne shrugged and pulled it back more with more force.

"He took Jacob out to your garage so he could show him everything on the Impala and was gonna get him under the hood, but I wasn't supposed to tell you because you'd kill him and that he was going to kill me if I ratted him out. So now I'm gonna die." Sam said in one big breath.

"See," Cheyenne smiled sweetly. "that wasn't so hard."

Sam rolled his eyes and watched as Cheyenne took off out of his room and the sound of the front door closing as she went outside.

"And that right there?" Dean whispered softly to Jacob. "That's the motor."

Jacob smiled up at Dean and then blinked rapidly a few times when a cold line of grease was smeared onto his cheek by Dean's finger.

"There, think Mommy'll like that?" Dean laughed, Jacob smiling more.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Cheyenne asked, arms crossed.

Dean jumped and spun around. "Damn it, Sam!"

"I don't think so! Don't blame Sam for being truthful." Cheyenne pointed. "Now look at his little face!"

"I know. He's becoming a man." Dean stated, proud grin on his face.

"_Dean_." Cheyenne started, trying to hide the smile at how cute Jacob _did_ look with a small patch of grease on him.

"Don't I look cute, Mommy?" Dean said in a baby voice, holding Jacob up so he could face his Mother.

Cheyenne tried to think of something snappy to say back but only smiled when Jacob smiled at her.

"Fine. Yes, he _does_ look cute." Cheyenne shot a mock glare at Dean. "But _you_ have to bathe him. Now go in before it stains his cute little face."

Dean sighed and nodded. "We'll continue this tomorrow. Tomorrow's lesson: How To Tune Up Your Car."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and followed him back into the house.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Dean smiled as he got the rest of the grease off of the baby's face then finished washing the rest of his body.

"Here's his towel." Cheyenne said coming into the bathroom and placing it on the counter beside Dean, where he was bathing Jacob in the sink.

Unfolding the towel and placing it against his chest, Dean put his chin to his chest to hold it there as he gently lifted the baby from the sink and wrapped him in the towel. Dean then followed Cheyenne out of the bathroom and down the hall to the nursery.

Cheyenne grabbed a diaper and romper and laid it on the changing table. "I'll be right back, let me go get his blanket."

Dean watched as Cheyenne left the room to go downstairs and grab the blanket from the laundry basket she left in the living room, then turned back to Jacob as he felt something hitting his chest.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jacob has the habit of..." Cheyenne trailed off as she came back into the nursery to see Jacob peeing straight up onto Dean's chest. Suppressing a giggle at the astonished look on Dean's face, she walked over and placed the towel over Jacob's lower half. "Yeah, he has the habit of doing _that_."

The look on Dean's face slowly slipped away into a grin and he started laughing. "Man, that is some aim you got there, kid."

Cheyenne laughed and watched as Dean went about to squirting some baby powder onto Jacob's bottom then put the new diaper on him, followed by the romper. Taking his shirt off and tossing it to Cheyenne, Dean then lifted the baby from the table and headed down the stairs, Cheyenne trailing behind him.

"Can't wait till you get a little older, Jake, I'll teach ya how to write your name in the snow." Dean grinned.

"I don't think so, Dean." Cheyenne scolded and handed him Jacob's blanket after he sat down on the couch.

Dean waited until Cheyenne left the room to check on Sam then turned to Jacob and whispered, "It's gonna be awesome."

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob, Russ and all others you do not know_

* * *

Dean propped his feet up onto the coffee table as he cradled a sleeping Jacob in his arms, Dean himself nodding off. His head falling backwards onto the back of the couch.

"Dean Winchester, you better get your feet off of my coffee table." Cheyenne's voice came from the kitchen as she came in the back door.

"Yeah, okay." He murmured, eyes only half open as he placed his feet on the floor and went to drift back to sleep, but failed to do so when a weird sensation fluttered on his chest.

"What the..." He muttered as he lifted his head to find Jacob's face turned into his chest and sucking on his nipple. Letting out a loud bark of laughter Dean stood and made his way into the kitchen to warm a bottle of milk for Jacob.

"Hey, I heard you laughing, what's so funny?" Cheyenne greeted, her back turned to Dean as she placed the pizza she brought home on plates then turned to hand him his plate. "What is he doing?"

Dean laughed and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. "I kinda have a feeling the little man's hungry."

Cheyenne giggled and handed him the bottle and watched as he turned Jacob's face away from his nipple and placed the bottle's nipple in his mouth then left the room to give Sam his dinner.

"So Dr. Burke says Sam is allowed to be up and around now, just as long as he uses his crutches." Cheyenne told Dean as the two sat at the table.

"Yeah? I thought he needed to be on bed rest for four weeks?" Dean asked around a mouthful of pizza.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes at him. "Well I guess you Winchesters are just hardcore."

"I knew you were into me." He smirked with a wink.

"You are so perverse." She smiled and shook her head.

"Would you want me any other way?" He shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth and grinned.

"Absolutely not." Cheyenne chuckled softly.

--

"You all right?" Cheyenne asked softly as she helped Sam out of bed and handed him his crutches.

"Yeah. Fine." He smiled, thankful to be out of bed.

"Up for a walk around the neighborhood?" She asked.

Sam looked at her, brow rose. "_Neighborhood_?"

"Okay, maybe not the neighborhood." Cheyenne laughed. "How about a block or two?"

Nodding he steadied himself on the crutches and hobbled out of the room with Cheyenne trailing after him.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as they stopped for Sam to rest his sore muscles.

"In the garage with Jakey." She rolled her eyes. "Ready?"

Sam laughed and nodded and with Cheyenne's help they headed back down the block to the house.

"Who's that?" Sam asked as they came to her driveway.

Looking up Cheyenne felt her heart flutter. "Russ."

"Russ? As in the guy that left you and Jake?" Sam asked, anger slowly filling him.

"Who knows. Maybe he's back to stay?" Cheyenne smiled hopefully.

Sam looked at her and frowned a little. "Maybe, Chey."

Finishing their walk up the driveway, Cheyenne helped Sam up the steps and turned to Russ, who was standing uncomfortably on the porch with Dean.

"Hey." Cheyenne smiled slightly. "What, um, what are you doing here?"

Russ shrugged and stared at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "I was just stopping by to see you and the baby."

"No." Dean spoke up, deep frown splayed on his face.

"Dean." Cheyenne gaped at him.

"_Cheyenne_." Dean retorted. "He _left_ you and Jake."

Russ frowned and looked back and forth between Cheyenne and Dean. "Is there something going on here?"

"No."

"It doesn't matter if there is or isn't." Dean crossed his arms.

"Can I please see my baby?" Russ asked Cheyenne.

"_Your_ baby?" Dean laughed. "You don't even know what it is."

Russ narrowed his eyes at Dean and crossed his arms as well. "I'm _really_ trying to figure out why you're still talking."

Noticing Dean's jaw clenching as well as his fist, Cheyenne sighed. "Dean, why don't you head to the Gold Star and have a couple beers?"

"Jake's more my son than he is yours." Dean jabbed his finger into Russ' chest.

Russ rose his brows. "If I remember correctly, I gave him life."

"Actually_ I_ gave him life. What with the whole 36 hours of labor and _then_ pushing him out of me." Cheyenne said, but going unheard by Dean and Russ, Sam rubbing her back.

"Cheyenne, can you tell Motor Mouth to go to a bar or something, so we can talk?" Russ smirked at Dean.

"Cheyenne." Dean turned to look at her.

Sighing, Cheyenne placed her hand on Dean's and shrugged softly. "Dean..."

Clenching his jaw again Dean pushed Cheyenne's hand away and stomped down the front steps and to the Impala, where he climbed in and slammed the door shut then peeled out of the driveway. Yeah, Dean was _pissed_.

"So, can I see the baby?" Russ asked.

Cheyenne sighed and nodded. "Yeah, come in."

"Okay." Russ nodded holding up a finger. "I'll be right in."

Nodding, Cheyenne helped Sam inside and onto the couch.

"Stay with me?" She asked quietly.

"I'll be right here." Sam squeezed her hand.

Turning around when the screen door opened, Cheyenne smoothed down her shirt and sat on the arm of the couch next to Sam, frowning slightly when Russ came in with a woman.

"Cheyenne, this is Ashley; Ashley, this is Cheyenne." Russ introduced

"Ashley?" Cheyenne asked Russ.

"Uh, yeah." Russ rubbed the back of his neck. "Ashley's my fiancee."

"Ooh." Cheyenne's eyes got big, sinking feeling in her heart and gut. "Oh, hi."

"Hi." Ashley smiled.

An agonizing two and a half hours later Russ and Ashley left. _Dinner reservations wait for no one_, so Ashley said anyways.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly as he watched Cheyenne busy herself around the living room.

"Yeah." She forced a smile then turned the notch on Jake's swing up again. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Chey..." Sam started as he stood slowly.

"I'm good. Everything's good. We're good." Cheyenne's voice cracked. "He has a _fiancee_."

Finally getting over to her, Sam leaned his hip against the wall and pulled her into his chest.

"I- I thought...you know..." She sobbed into his chest.

"Shh." He soothed her and wobbled his way back to the couch with her.

"How could I have thought he was coming back." She hiccuped. "Especially to _me_."

Sam frowned and smoothed her hair back as she laid against his chest. "There's nothing wrong with you, Chey. You're beautiful and intelligent and have the most unbelievable sense of humor. You're perfect, Cheyenne. Chey? Cheyenne?"

Sam leaned forward and smiled slightly when she slumped into his chest with a small mumble. Looking up when the front door opened Sam just shook his head when Dean looked at Jacob and then Cheyenne.

_Okay, so I honestly will not be surprised if I get reviews saying this was my worst chapter ever. Because I think so too. It just didn't turn out right. I'm sorry, really I am. But my next chapter will definitely be better, I promise._

_Feedback is Love...maybe not this chapter. HaHa_


	6. Bubbles

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob, Russ and all others you do not know_

* * *

Groaning and rolling over, Cheyenne rubbed at her head. God, she forgot that when you go to bed crying you wake up the next morning so congested and with a headache so bad you can't see straight. She threw back the covers and climbed from bed and headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she smiled slightly at the smell of freshly brewed coffee and grabbed a mug, heading to the coffee pot.

Dean looked up from the bowl of cereal he was eating at the island and watched Cheyenne sip her coffee.

After a while of silence Dean couldn't take it anymore. "The guy's an asshole, Chey."

Cheyenne looked up, startled. "What?"

"That Rob--"

"Russ." She interrupted.

"Right. _Russ_," Dean told her carefully. "is an asshole. He doesn't deserve you or Jake."

Cheyenne nodded and went back to sipping her coffee.

"Okay, I'm not into that whole chick flick crap, but you okay?" He asked softly.

Nodding, Cheyenne gave a tight smile. "Fantastic. I'm really sorry, Dean."

Dean's brows furrowed and he frowned. "About?"

"I dunno...Making you leave yesterday." She shrugged.

"What that? No, it's fine." He shook his head.

"I couldn't..." Cheyenne spoke softly. "I love--_loved_--Russ. And I just couldn't tell him no or go away."

Dean nodded and pushed his cereal around, not all that hungry anymore, and thankful when Jacob started crying. One: He hated how Cheyenne was falling over this guy even though he was a jerk. Two: Because he hadn't seen or held Jacob since he left the night before.

"I'll get him." Dean said and stood. "And like I said, that Russ guy is an asshole, he doesn't deserve you guys."

Cheyenne watched Dean leave the room to get Jacob then stared down at her coffee. She knew Dean was right, and Russ obviously didn't want her, he'd moved on to someone new shortly after walking out on her.

She sighed and finished off her coffee then placed her mug in the sink and headed upstairs to get ready for work.

Walking by the nursery Cheyenne could hear Dean talking to Jacob. So she stopped and leaned against the wall by the door frame.

"Hey little man." Dean grinned as he picked Jacob up out of his crib. "You miss me? Huh? I know I missed you."

Jacob smiled and blinked wet eyes up at him, fussing a little when Dean started to brush the tears from his face.

"Hey, hey." Dean jiggled Jacob softly then held him up and took a sniff at his diaper, frowning he laid him back in his arms. "It's not your diaper. What's wrong, you hungry?"

Hearing a small grunt from Jacob Dean smiled and nodded, heading out of the nursery and almost running into Cheyenne as she made her way down the hall.

"Work?" He asked, looking her up and down, taking in her scrubs.

"Yeah, it's only a couple hours. Leslie called in sick so I'm filling in for her for a few hours." Cheyenne replied as they made their way down to the living room, Dean going into the kitchen. "I'll be home around lunch, so I'll bring something to eat."

Dean nodded and made his way back into the living room a few moments later. "Okay."

Grabbing her keys and purse, Cheyenne stared at him. "Are you gonna be okay here? I mean, taking care of Sam _and_a baby? I can drop Jakey off at the Day Care."

"No. We're fine, aren't we Jake?" Dean said, Jacob smiling around his bottle and reaching up at Dean, Dean smiling back and placing a small kiss on his small hand. "You better go, you'll be late."

"What?" Cheyenne asked then shook her dazed look off. "Oh, right. I'll be back around lunch, don't let Sam on his feet no longer than 15 minutes at a time, but he can be out of his room and in here."

Dean snorted and nodded. "So in other words, treat Sammy like he's two? Should I put a diaper on him as well?"

"If he's two, he _really_ shouldn't be wearing diapers. That's just bad parenting." Cheyenne smirked back and went out the door.

--

"I'm home! And with food!" Cheyenne called out as she closed the front door. "Boys?"

"Upstairs." Sam called from the living room.

Cheyenne furrowed her brows and walked into the living to see Sam laying on the couch, tv remote in hand. "Doing what?"

"Dena said something about giving Jake a bath." Sam replied as he sat up slowly. "He had him out working on the Impala again."

Cheyenne smiled and rolled her eyes then set out Sam's food for him then headed up the stairs.

"Dean, lunch is downst-- Oh God, sorry." Cheyenne covered her eyes and started back out the bathroom door.

"It's fine." Dean's amused voice called out. "There's bubbles everywhere, Chey, you're not gonna see anything...You know, unless you _want_ to."

Rolling her eyes and biting the inside of her cheek, Cheyenne turned back around and noticed that there was, indeed, bubbles everywhere, covering anything and everything from being seen.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied, narrowing her eyes at his grin.

"You wanna get him before I get too pruned up?" Dean asked and handed Jacob over to Cheyenne and watched as she covered him up in his towel. "What about me? Don't I get a special towel?"

Cheyenne's only reply was throwing a towel at his head and heading to the nursery, leaving Dean chuckling and to get dressed.

_I'm sorry I haven't updated much lately, I got a job and that's pretty tiring. HaHa. And just so everyone knows, I more than likely will not be updating at all the whole month of September, I'll be on vacation. Yep, vacation for a whole month, lucky me, huh? HaHa. But I will try to update a chapter or two while I am there, just saying, it probably won't happen and that's why. _

_Feedback is Love!_


	7. Comin' Down the World Turned Over

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, although I do own Cheyenne and Jacob along with all others you do not know._

**A/N: **I am so sorry. This chapter is like Danny DeVito: Short and Ugly (not that I have anything against him, just...yeah...).

* * *

**Comin' Down the World Turned Over**

Dean frowned as he walked into the living room and noticed Jacob in his carrier and his diaper bag beside him.

"Chey?"

"I'll be right out." She called from the laundry room, coming out a few seconds later, pulling on a light sweater over her tank top. "Hey, you need something?"

Dean shook his head. "Where are you going?"

"Jakey has a doctor's appointment to check-up on his Asthma." Cheyenne bent down to double-check Jacob was safely strapped in his carrier.

"He has Asthma?" Dean's brows shot up.

Cheyenne nodded and stood. "Yep. Gets it from my Dad's side of the family."

"Do you...you know...want some company...or something?" He tried to ask casually, cursing himself silently when he stumbled over his words.

"You want to come with us?" Cheyenne asked shocked.

Dean shrugged and looked at Jacob. "If you don't mind..."

"Oh, no! Of course you can come." Cheyenne smiled. "I was just shocked, no one's ever went with us to appointments."

Dean grinned and leaned forward and picked up Jacob's carrier, turning it so Dean make faces down at the baby, sending him into a fit of small giggles. Cheyenne smiled and shook her head, grabbing the diaper bag, and followed him out the door.

"Uhh, Dean?" She asked when she seen him walk past her car and to the Impala, opening the back door and buckling Jacob's carrier in. "What are you doing?"

Dean stood up and grinned, reaching out for the diaper bag. He placed it into the backseat before closing the door. "The kid needs to learn how to ride in style."

"What's wrong with my car?" Cheyenne frowned, looking over at her Dodge Caliber.

"There's nothing wrong with your car, Chey. It's just...not meant for my boy." Dean said, not noticing he'd just referred to Jacob as.

She sighed and nodded, walking around to the passenger side and climbing in.

--

"Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne stood and smiled at the nurse that called her name, grabbing the diaper bag, and sent a small smile Dean's way as he stood and followed, Jacob asleep in his carrier.

"Dr. Kephart still on her vacation/honeymoon thinger?" Cheyenne asked as she sat down on the one chair in the examination room, Dean right beside her.

"Yep.The new doctor, Melanie Hockenberry will be your doctor today." Roxanne explained and unstrapped Jacob from his carrier and laid him on the exam bed. Dean watching her carefully. "He's sounding better." Roxanne smiled when she finished listening to his chest, putting her stethoscope around her shoulders and handing him to Cheyenne. "Dr. Hockenberry should be right in."

Cheyenne nodded and cuddled her nearly naked baby to her as he shivered softly.

"Give him to me." Dean said as the baby started to whimper as he shivered more. Taking off his jacket Dean placed the infant on his chest, closing his button-up over the tiny baby.

There was a light knocking on the door followed by a young woman walking in, smiling at both Cheyenne and Dean.

"I'm Dr. Hockenberry, I'll be filling in until Kephart gets back." She stuck her hand out, shaking Cheyenne's hand and then Dean's. "May I see Jacob, please?"

Dean eyed her warrily before nodding and handing over the infant.

"_Dean_." Cheyenne started as he asked another question. He'd been doing this for the past 20 minutes. "Let the woman do her job."

"No, it's fine. The majority of first time fathers are like this." Dr. Hockenberry laughed softly, then smiled at the baby when he whimpered. "You got your Daddy's looks, yes you do." She looked at Dean. "He's gonna look like you when he's older."

Dean's mouth fell open a bit, not sure how to respond. "Well...He..."

"So what do you want? Baseball-er or Football-er?"

"Football runs on my side of the family." Cheyenne answered, feeling awkward about her thinking Dean was Jacob's father, not exactly sure how to correct the error.

--

Cheyenne frowned as she walked into the upstairs guest room Dean had been staying. He was packing--why was he packing?

"Going somewhere?" Cheyenne asked leaning against the door frame.

Dean nodded and went back to putting his clothes into his duffel.

"If this is about that mix-up today, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to respond."

"No, that's not it." Dean lied. "I'm just restless. You know me, can't stay still for too long."

"Oh, yeah." Cheyenne swallowed and looked down. "So just let me know when you leave."

Watching as she walked away Dean sighed and finished packing his bag. He dropped his duffel at the front door and went to the guest bedroom that was out by the kitchen. "You ready?"

Sam frowned and nodded, grabbing his bag and following after his brother to the front door.

Dean chanced a quick glance at Jacob sleeping in his swing as it swayed softly. Cheyenne walked into the foyer and smiled at the boys.

"So I guess this is goodbye, boys." She said, standing next to the door as they stepped out onto the porch.

"It's not goodbye, Chey." Dean looked at her, trying to smile. "I left my number on the fridge--keep in contact."

Cheyenne smiled slightly but shook her head. "_Goodbye_, Dean."

With that she closed the door, waiting until they were off the porch before she locked it.

She thought back to the beginning of her pregnancy and agreed, she was meant to be alone. Although Dean had started showing signs as though he wanted it, wanted _this_. God just laughed in her face again. She stood by the door until the sound of the Impala drifted away to where she could no longer hear the rumble, finally dragging herself into the living room and laying down on the couch. She just said _goodbye_ to her childhood friends, one of which she was sure she had fallen for.

That's when she lost it. She finally broke down and cried.

_**A/N: **My Mom found out I had Asthma when I was two months old, and I had check-ups on it every 28 days up until I was about 12-13, got it from my Dad. So that's where I got all my info. about Asthma, from life experience. HaHa  
And no worries my faithful readers, this is not the end of the story, I should be adding the next chapter either today or tomorrow at the latest. I know I kinda ended this chapter as though I finished the story, but it's far from over. :)_

_Feedback is Love!_


	8. Angels Fall Without You There

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob, Alex and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **Sooooo, I passed my Exam! Whoo! Only one answer wrong out of the whole thing. Although I still wanted to rip my hair out at that. As my Student Adviser likes to say, "_Kalli, you're an over-achiever. It's okay to get one wrong. Most people get at least 5 wrong."_Well, it still drives me nuts! HaHa

* * *

**Angels Fall Without You There**

Dean laid awake staring at the ceiling in another motel room, Sam snoring softly to his right. Looking at the nightstand between he and his brother, he stared at his cell phone, silently begging it to ring, as he had been for a while now.

He tried to ignore the dull ache that spread through his chest, knowing she _wasn't_ going to call. She'd said goodbye.

He once swore to himself he'd _never_ make her cry, but he knew she had, he could _feel_ it.

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, scrubbing his hands down his face, willing himself to make the ache go away.

"Dean?" Sam's sleep thick sounded into the room.

"I miss my son." Dean whispered looking down at his feet.

"What son?" Sam asked through his sleep hazed mind. "Dean..."

"Get dressed." Dean stood and gathered his stuff. "We're going home."

--

Cheyenne grinned at her 9 month old son, who was standing, with the help of the coffee table, before letting go and wobbling around the room on unsteady legs.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Cheyenne smiled at the voice, watching as her son frowned.

"We're in the living room." She called back.

The man walked into the living room and plopped down next to her on the couch. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled, the man leaning in to give her a kiss only to stop when Jacob replied, "No!"

Cheyenne looked to her son as he frowned and kept repeating "No!"

The man smiled and went to kiss her again, Cheyenne pushing him away softly.

"Alex, stop picking on him. You know how he is."

Alex frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "When _are_ we going to have alone time? Ever?"

Cheyenne bit her lip and shrugged. "I could call Roxanne and see if she's busy Friday, okay?"

"Deal." He grinned and stood, heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

--

Dean gripped tightly at his steering wheel, knuckles going white.

"Don't you think we should at least call and make sure we're not going to be in the way?" Sam asked from his spot beside his brother.

Dean shook his head and pressed down harder onto the accelerator. He was bound and determined to get there by morning.

"I just think we should call." Sam sighed.

"No." Dean shook his head.

--

"Car!" Jacob laughed as he walked around the fenced in yard as Cheyenne worked on her small flower garden.

She smiled and shook her head, his first word and favourite word "Car!", that's what he's been babbling _all_ day.

"Car!" He giggled and wobbled around the yard. "Car!"

"_Really_, baby?" Cheyenne laughed.

Jacob nodded vigorously. "Car, Mama!"

Cheyenne just shook her head and went back to pruning her roses.

"Car! Mama, car!"

Cheyenne sighed and stood, walking over to where her son was stood against the fence and looked down the street, her breath hitching.

There, one block down from her house, was a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Two men walking her way.

"Car!" Jacob pointed at it, smiling happily.

"Yeah, baby, car." Cheyenne whispered.

"Hey Chey." Dean smiled.

"Hi Dean." Cheyenne forced a smile as she ran her hand over the back of Jacob's head.

Dean swallowed deeply a few times before looking at her again. "We were just, uh, wondering if you still had those guest rooms?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Can we come back?" Sam asked quietly, puppy eyes coming out.

Cheyenne looked at both of them for a bit before nodding. She had nothing to worry about. She didn't need to fear falling for Dean again...she had Alex.

_**A/N: **Just so everyone doesn't get confused: It's been about 6-7 months since Dean left. And no, Alex does not live with Cheyenne and Jacob. Any other questions, feel free to message me. -Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	9. Problems

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob and Alex_

**A/N: **I started writing this chapter this morning and planned on putting it up around 4 p.m., but I put in some extra hours at work so I could have more money for vacation. I did have a good bit put back but with having 12 dogs now, that's where a bit of it was going. Buuut, now I have the money put back for Supernatural Season 3, which comes out two days after I get to the ocean, luckily there's a DVD store two blocks from our beach house, so YAY! for that! I can't wait to get it! And I have just about two weeks and two days to get some more money put back for me to spend on the actual vacation part instead of things I could get here at home. HaHa. Well that's not true, our town doesn't actually get the Supernatural DVD sets, we very rarely get ANY TV Series DVD sets, that's how small our town is. I usually order it from ...anyway, I'm rambling. On with the show! -Kalli

* * *

**Problems**

"How long has the little guy been burning rubber?" Dean asked from his place on the couch, watching Jacob wobble around the room as he smiled and clapped, "Car!"

"Uhh, about a month now." Cheyenne sighed. "He's been talking for about two months."

"Mama his first word?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Dean, coffee cup in hand.

Cheyenne laughed and shook her head. "Nope. It was _car_, followed by _no_ and THEN he finally started saying _Mama_."

Dean grinned and leaned forward, arms outstretched to Jacob. "Hey Jake, wanna come here?"

"No!" The baby replied.

"Hey, hey..." Dean's smile faltered a little. "You remember me, huh?"

"No!" The baby repeated and ran to the window.

"Don't take it personally, Dean. Right now every thing's 'No!' and 'Car!'." Picking Jacob up she handed the small child to Dean, then sat on the coffee table in front of them. "Jakey, this is Dean."

Jacob shook his head and pouted. "No!"

"Cheyenne?" Alex's voice came from the front door.

"Oh, uh, in here." Cheyenne stood and walked over to Alex. "Alex, these are my friends, Sam and Dean; Sam, Dean, this is Alex...my, uh, boyfriend."

Sam's brows shot up and Dean frowned, both looking the guy over.

Dean stood and maneuvered Jacob to one arm, holding his hand out as he forced a smile, sizing the man up. "Hi, I'm Dean."

"Hi." The man said forcing a smile.

"_Okay_." Cheyenne laughed nervously at the tension. "_Boys_, why don't we zip the pants back up, huh?"

--

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Alex whispered harshly as Cheyenne washed the dishes.

"What didn't I tell you, Alex?" Cheyenne huffed out, he'd had an attitude all through dinner and she was getting tired of it.

"You told me that Russ was Jacob's father! Not Dean!"

Cheyenne dropped the plate she was rinsing, water splashing onto the counter and floor. "What the Hell are you talking about? Russ _is_ Jacob's father!"

"Yeah, sure." Alex rolled his eyes. "Jacob is blond. Russ has dark brown hair, _Dean _has blond hair!"

"_I'm_ blond!" She whispered harshly grabbing her pony tail and waving it at him.

Alex crossed his arms and frowned. "He has Dean's lips and Dean's eyes! Not to mention he's practically attached to Dean's hip when he won't even let me touch him!"

"He is _not _attached to Dean's hip!"

At that moment Dean walked in, Jacob in his arms as he played with his amulet.

"He's doing this kind of coughing, hacking thing." Dean hurried out, looking at the baby in his arms as he wheezed out a cough.

Cheyenne grabbed a drying spoon and put the liquid Albuterol on it and handed the spoon to Dean. Smiling as she watched Jacob open his mouth happily then grimace at the medicine as it slid down his throat.

"That's better, you're okay." Dean whispered. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine." She went back to washing the dishes.

Alex frowned at Dean, watching as he pretended to munch on the little boy, making the baby laugh.

"So Jacob--that's _some_ kid, huh?"

Dean frowned up from under the hood of the Impala, which he had moved to Cheyenne's driveway. "What about Jake?"

Alex shrugged and leaned against the Impala. "The kid's just a little...odd to me."

"One: Don't touch my car. Two: Don't talk about my son like that." Dean stood straight as he shot daggers at the man.

"So he _is_ yours?" He thrust a finger at him.

Shoving his hand aside Dean frowned some more. "Yeah, Jacob _is_ mine."

"Well you must've thought _something_ was wrong, cause you did leave, didn't you?" Alex smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I don't blame you." He shrugged. "Being held down by a kid...No man wants that."

Both turned at the sound of the screen door opening.

"Somebody wants to see the Impala." Cheyenne smiled softly, Jacob in her arms.

"Car!" He clapped happily then looking at his Mom and pointing. "Mama! Car!"

Cheyenne chuckled and walked down the steps and over to Dean, looking between the two men.

"Something wrong, boys?" She asked.

"Nope, we were just chatting." Alex grinned. "I'll call you tomorrow, babe. See you later Dean."

Dean forced a smile and closed the hood of the Impala, leaning back against it and taking Jacob from Cheyenne when the baby held his arms out to him.

"You okay, Dean?" She asked once Alex's car was out of view.

"Fine." He replied not looking up.

Cheyenne watched him for a minute before nodding and heading back towards the house.

"Actually, Chey, I need to talk to you..."

_**A/N:** Okay, so should Dean tell Cheyenne how Alex really is or not? Let me know what you think I should do, I really like to know what my readers want. So tell me in a review or message me, I don't mind! -Kalli_

_Feedback is Love!_


	10. Now What?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cheyenne, Jacob and Alex_

**A/N: **So this is just a short filler until the next chapter, which I started a writing as soon as I was done with this chapter, but I have an exam to take and then I have to go to work for a few hours. But I will update another chapter of this yet today/tonight. And to my faithful "Iris" readers/reviewers, I will be writing more of that today. If all goes well I will have that updated tonight, Saturday night at the latest. And I know I haven't been updating a whole lot lately, but I actually do have good reason this time. My puppy Binx got very ill and we almost lost her, but she's thankfully better now and very much well. :) And I had planned on updating Wednesday night, because House was a re-run, but my Dad ended up having heart attack symptoms again, so he was out at the hospital from lunch until 1 a.m., so I didn't get to bed until a little after 2 a.m. But my Dad is doing well now, just has to take time off work and stop stressing like he does. Damn that man. HaHa. -Kalli

* * *

"Sure." Cheyenne turned back to Dean and smiled softly. "About what?"

Dean hesitated as he watched the small smile on her face. "Alex."

"What about him?"

"I--"

"Car!" Jacob interrupted, pointing at the Impala.

"Well, he--"

"Car!"

Dean sighed and bounced Jacob softly. "I know, Buddy, just let me talk to Mommy real quick."

Jacob looked up at Dean with tear-filled eyes, his chin quivering as he cried, "Car."

"Can we talk about this tonight?" Dean asked, running his hand over the back of Jacob's head. "Come on, let's check out the Impala."

Cheyenne watched as Dean opened the front door of the Impala and climbed in behind the wheel, Jacob in his lap.

Dean looked up when the screen door could be heard, signaling Cheyenne had went back inside. Looking back down, he grinned as he watched Jacob smack his hands against the steering wheel, smile spread across his face.

"You like the Impala, huh, Jake?" Dean smiled as Jacob continued to grin and pat the steering wheel. "She'll be yours one day, Bud."

Lifting the child up when Jacob started to get restless, Dean turned the little boy to him, holding onto him as Jacob stood on his thighs.

"You don't like Alex do you?"

Jacob looked like he tasted something awful as he heard the name 'Alex'.

Dean pressed a kiss to the little boys forehead. "Same here."

--

Cheyenne smiled down at her son in his crib, his eyes drooping closed every couple of seconds.

"Goodnight, Baby." She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She stepped aside and watched quietly as Dean leaned over the crib with a smile on his face.

"'Night. Sleep tight, Jake." Dean made sure the boy was covered by his blanket before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

Cheyenne silently left the nursery with Dean trailing behind her.

"So what is it about Alex you wanted to talk about?" Cheyenne asked, going into her bedroom to grab her laundry.

"I don't exactly like the guy, Chey."

Cheyenne turned back to Dean and tilted her head at him. "I know he can come off as a jerk, but he's a great guy Dean. You two are a lot alike, he cares about the ones he loves."

Dean sighed at the look in Cheyenne's eyes. "But Jake--"

"Will grow to like him. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"I care for you Chey, a lot."

Cheyenne smiled softly and dropped her clothes so she could hug him.

"I know Dean, I care about you too. But just because I'm with Alex doesn't mean you're being replaced. You'll always be my best friend."

Dean sighed again and hugged her to him.

"Dean Winchester hugs, how about that." Cheyenne joked then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "But if you don't mind, I have some laundry to do."

He watched her grab the basket and leave the room. Groaning he scrubbed his hands down his face. This was going to be harder than he thought.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
